Game over
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Heero tut etwas, bereut es und alles wird gut... (wow, was für ein blödes Summary u.u liest es trotzdem wer?)


Disclaimer: Sie gehören nicht mir sondern ihren Schöpfern  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Game over  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Komm schon Heero, nur noch ein mal!!", quengelte Duo und lehnte sich näher an Heero, der - mal wieder - vor seinem Laptop saß und einen auf unnahbar machte.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Biiiiiitteeeeee!! Das ist wirklich das letzte mal, dann hör ich auf, dich damit zu nerven!", versprach der langhaarige Amerikaner.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Ja?!"  
  
"...du weißt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist?"  
  
"Ähm... es war nicht meine Schuld, dass die Teller mir aus der Hand gerutscht sind! Dafür konnte ich wirklich nichts!"  
  
"Und als du Wing reparieren wolltest?"  
  
"Öhm... woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du deinen Selbstzerstörungsknopf gelb angestrichen hast?? Bei Deathscythe ist der rot!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Duo sah Heero aus großen Hundeaugen an und der junge Japaner konnte bei diesem Blick einfach nicht nein sagen.  
  
"Na gut... das ist dann aber das letzte Mal!!"  
  
"Juhuuuu!! Danke, Hee-chan!!"  
  
Wie ein geölter Blitz war Duo aufgesprungen und aus dem gemeinsamen Zimmer der beiden Piloten gerannt. Heero konnte genau hören, wie der Amerikaner laut die Treppe herunter trampelte und - durch das anschließende Gebrüll - wohl versehentlich Wufei übersah.  
  
Er schloss die Datei und schaltete seinen Laptop aus, ehe er Duo wesentlich ruhiger und gelassener folgte.  
  
Dieser hatte im Wohnzimmer schon die Spielkonsole angeschlossen und sein Lieblingsspiel - Street Fighter [1] - angeschalten.  
  
"Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du kommst doch nicht mehr!", beschwerte sich der Langhaarige, als Heero sich neben ihn auf den Boden setzte.  
  
"Wenn du verlierst, Duo Maxwell, dann tust du einen gottverdammten Tag lang das, was ICH dir sage!"  
  
Duo schluckte.  
  
Heero hatte das mit einem solchen erst gesagt, dass er sich gedanklich schon auf das allerschlimmste vorbereitete, sollte er verlieren - was er nicht vor hatte!  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Drei Stunden später schlich ein geknickt und deprimiert aussehender Duo mit hängenden Schultern die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Er hatte verloren - schon wieder!  
  
Und irgendwie sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass der morgige Tag unter Heeros 'Herrschaft' garantiert nicht sein bester sein würde...  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
"Und du setzt dich jetzt auf den Stuhl und hältst die Klappe!"  
  
Duo öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber die kobaltblauen Augen, die gefährlich blitzten, brachten ihn dazu, sich ohne weitern Kommentars Heeros Befehl zu beugen.  
  
Er seufzte lautlos.  
  
Heero hämmerte mal wieder auf die arme Tastatur seines Laptops ein und dieses Mal war Duo dazu verdammt, ihn nicht ärgern oder aufziehen zu dürfen.  
  
Der junge Amerikaner dachte daran, was er an diesem Morgen schon alles für Heero hatte erledigen müssen: ihm das Frühstück hochbringen, die Betten frisch beziehen, das Zimmer und das Bad sauber machen und die Fenster putzen.  
  
Alles Aufgaben, die er hasste und sonst eher vermied oder zumindest so lange wie möglich vor sich her schob.  
  
Stumm saß er da, zehn Minuten... zwanzig... vierzig...  
  
Nach einer Stunde hielt er es fast nicht mehr aus, sein Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung und er wippte nervös und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf und ab.  
  
Heero sah zu ihm herüber, hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wandte sich dann aber fast sofort wieder seinem Laptop zu.  
  
Duo klopfte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte, wippte mit dem Stuhl, sang gedanklich einen Hit nach dem anderen und versuchte die Langeweile damit zu vertreiben, dass er Heero einfach nur anstarrte.  
  
Er hatte mal gelesen, dass Personen, die sehr intensiv angestarrt wurden, begannen, sich unwohl zu fühlen.  
  
Allerdings schien das bei Heero nicht der Fall zu sein.  
  
Schließlich seufzte Duo und gab entnervt auf, Heero so irgendwie aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
  
Er überkreuzte die Arme auf der Tischplatte und legte den Kopf drauf, schloss die Augen und lauschte einfach nur dem stetigen Hämmern der flinken Finger auf der Tastatur.  
  
Duo hatte gar nicht gewusst, welche einschläfernde Wirkung das haben konnte....  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Eine kühle Hand in seinem Nacken ließ ihn hochfahren. Seine Bewegung wurde abrupt gestoppt, als er mit dem Kopf gegen Heeros knallte und leise Jammernd rieb er sich die schmerzende Stelle. Das würde eine schöne Beule geben!  
  
Auch Heero verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht.  
  
"Baka! Pass doch auf!", maulte er Duo an und seine kalten Augen funkelten.  
  
Duo schenkte sich eine Erwiderung; was konnte er denn dafür, dass der Japaner ihn so erschreckte?!  
  
Der Amerikaner ließ seinen Blick zur Uhr wandern und verdrehte die Augen. Er musste noch sage und schreibe dreizehn Stunden lang machen, was Heero von ihm verlangte!  
  
Nebenbei bemerkte er, dass Heero seinen Laptop ausgeschaltet hatte.  
  
"Oi, Heero, was ma-"  
  
Klatsch!  
  
Duo handelte sich eine saftige Ohrfeige ein.  
  
Schockiert sah der Amerikaner Heero an. Warum zum Teufel hatte er das jetzt gemacht?!?  
  
"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten", zischte der Japaner und sah Duo bedrohlich an.  
  
Dieser hob die Hände und wollte gerade beschwichtigend auf Heero einreden, als ihm klar wurde, dass das ihm wohl nur noch mehr Prügel einbringen würde.  
  
Stumm sah er Heero an und wartete darauf, was als nächstes kam.  
  
Dieser maß ihn mit Blicken, die Duo nicht ganz geheuer waren. In den kobaltblauen Augen lag ein Schimmer, den er bisher noch nie bei Heero gesehen hatte und der ihn beunruhigte.  
  
Würde er es nicht mit Heero zu tun haben, würde er glatt behaupten, dass das reines Begehren war, das da leuchtete.  
  
"Los, komm mit", befahl Heero.  
  
Täuschte sich Duo, oder klang seine Stimme etwas heiser?  
  
Duo schüttelte den Kopf, sein Zopf pendelte heftig von einer Seite zur anderen. Heeros Ohrfeige musste ihm wohl etwas geschadet haben, sonst würde er sich nicht solche UNMÖGLICHEN Dinge einbilden... auch wenn der Gedanke daran, von Heero begehrt zu werden durchaus angenehm war...  
  
Heero ging geradewegs ins Badezimmer, wartete darauf, dass Duo ebenfalls drin war und schloss die Türe sorgfältig ab.  
  
"Zieh dich aus!", befahl er und Duos Gesichtszüge entgleisten.  
  
Gerade wollte er Heero anfahren, als dieser ihm die Hand auf den Mund legte.  
  
"Oh, oh. Du willst doch wohl nicht wiedersprechen?!"  
  
Duo war versucht, in die Hand zu beißen, aber da er genau wusste, dass die Rache des Japaners furchtbar sein würde, unterließ er es. Stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf und schloss ergeben die Augen.  
  
"Na also, so ist's brav."  
  
Die Hand wurde weggezogen und Heero nickte Duo auffordernd zu.  
  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Heero in diesen Minuten mindestens tausend mal tot umgefallen.  
  
Langsam entledigte Duo sich seiner Kleidungsstücke, sich den beobachtenden Blicken Heeros nur zu bewusst.  
  
Er wurde aus dem Wingpiloten nicht schlau. Was sollte das Ganze?  
  
In Unterwäsche stand er schließlich da und blickte Heero fest in die Augen, nicht bereit sich anmerken zu lassen, wie verwirrend und peinlich das alles hier für ihn war.  
  
Eine elegant geschwungene Augenbraue hob missbilligend.  
  
"Ich meinte GANZ ausziehen."  
  
Duo zögerte.  
  
"Soll ich nachhelfen?"  
  
Heero ging auf Duo zu, der zurück wich, bis er die kühle Kachelwand im Rücken spürte und sofort eine Gänsehaut seinen Körper überzog. Heero kam noch weiter auf Duo zu, bis er so dicht vor ihm stand, dass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten.  
  
Duo starrte Heero an wie ein Kaninchen die Schlange, unfähig sich zu rühren oder auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
Heero legte seine Hände an den Bund von Duos Slip, zog ihn mit einem Ruck nach unten, über die Oberschenkel, die Knie, bis er schließlich auf dem Boden lag.  
  
Dann ging er einige Schritte zurück, betrachtete Duo von oben bis unten, maß ihn mit Blicken, ließ keine Körperstelle aus. Ohne es zu merken leckte er sich hungrig die Lippen.  
  
Duo fühlte sich immer unwohler, tappte nervös von einem Bein auf das andere.  
  
Am liebsten wäre er jetzt nach draußen gerannt, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es für den Wingpiloten ein leichtes wäre, ihn einzuholen.  
  
Deshalb beobachtete er nur mit großen Augen, wie sich Heero ebenfalls seiner Kleidung entledigte, in die Dusche stieg und ihn dann zu sich winkte.  
  
Mit weichen Knien ging Duo zu ihm, erlaubte ihm, das Zopfgummi zu entfernen und die Flechten seines goldbraunen Haares zu lösen.  
  
Er wusste zwar noch immer nicht, was das hier werden sollte, aber zumindest wirkte Heero nicht mehr so bedrohlich, im Gegenteil, es hatte sich etwas sanftes in die sonst so emotionslosen Züge des Piloten geschlichen.  
  
Warmes Wasser prasselte auf die beiden durchtrainierten, schlanken Körper.  
  
Duos langes Haar klebte an seinem Rücken und dennoch genoss er, wie das Wasser seinen Körper herab rann, die kalten Muskeln auflockerte und wärmte.  
  
Heero stellte mit einer kleinen Bewegung das Wasser ab, drehte Duo an der Schulter mit dem Rücken zu sich und griff nach der Shampooflasche. Er verteilte die nach Erdbeeren duftende Flüssigkeit auf seiner Handfläche, dann shampoonierte er vorsichtig, sanft und geduldig die lange Haarpracht des Deathscythepiloten.  
  
Duo starrte fassungslos die blauweißen Kacheln vor sich an. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass hinter ihm Heero Yuy stand und sein Haar wusch!  
  
Was in drei Teufels Namen ging hier vor sich?!  
  
Noch erschrockener war er, als er fühlte, wie Heero begann, ihn mit dem Duschgel einzuseifen, seine Rückenmuskeln massierte und mit federleichten Berührungen über seinen Oberkörper strich. Dann wanderten die Hände tiefer, zu Duos festen Pobacken, verteilten auch hier gleichmäßig die gut riechende Flüssigkeit.  
  
Duo hatte seine Hände neben seinen Kopf gestützt, sein Atem ging flach und bedeutend schneller, als sich die Hände seine Beine hinab und wieder hinauf bewegten, langsam nach vorne wanderten. Der Amerikaner biss sich kräftig auf die Unterlippe um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Heers Hände sein Glied berührten.  
  
Er schloss die Augen, lehnte sein erhitztes Gesicht an die kühlen Kacheln und verwünscht sich selbst für seine aufkommende Erektion.  
  
Doch dann waren die Hände verschwunden und kurz darauf lief wieder warmes Wasser über Duos angespannten Körper, wusch Shampoo und Duschgel ab.  
  
Als auch der letzte Schaumrest weggespült war wurde das Wasser wieder abgestellt und Heero teilte Duos Haare in drei Teile, flocht rasch und mit überraschender Geschicklichkeit einen Zopf, den er dann über Duos Schulter nach vorne warf.  
  
Duo hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, versuchte seine Erektion wieder abklingen zu lassen. Doch dieser Versuch wurde von Heero zunichte gemacht, als dieser seine Lippen leicht in Duos Nacken presste, kleine Küsse verteilte und mit der Zunge die Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten fuhr.  
  
Duo erschauderte und bog den Rücken durch, jeden seiner Laute in seiner Kehle erstickend.  
  
Als sich dann auch noch Heeros Finger um sein Glied schlossen und seine Zungenspitze leicht über Duos Anus strich, glaubte der Amerikaner, jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen.  
  
Heero richtete sich wieder auf und schmiegte sich an Duos Rücken, so dass dieser Heeros eigene Erektion deutlich spüren konnte.  
  
Er wollte etwas sagen, drehte den Kopf leicht und wurde dann jedoch von Heeros Lippen gestoppt, die sich unnachgiebig auf seine legten. Heeros Zunge drang hart in Duos Mund ein, der Japaner zwang dem langhaarigen Jungen einen tiefen und hungrigen Kuss auf.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung glitten Heeros Hände zu Duos Hintern, pressten die Pobacken auseinander und ermöglichten Heero leichteren Zugang. Grob und ohne Duo darauf vorzubereiten drang er mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihn ein; Duos Aufschrei ging in dem Kuss unter.  
  
Duo wand sich vor Heero, versuchte den stärkeren von sich zu stoßen. Heiße Tränen rannen über seine erhitzten Wangen und er glaubte, er würde von innen zerrissen werden.  
  
Heero packte Duos Handgelenke mit einer Hand, hielt sie über dem Kopf des vor ihm stehenden. Seine andere Hand fand den Weg zurück zu Duos Glied, begann damit, es mit langsamen, kräftigen Bewegungen zu pumpen.  
  
Immer kräftiger und schneller stieß Heero in Duo, schickte Wellen unbeschreiblichen Schmerzes durch den zerbrechlichen Körper des anderen.  
  
Duo wollte schreien, Heero irgendwie loswerden, doch seine eigenen Schluchzer schnürten ihm die Kehle zu, alles, was er über seine aufgebissenen Lippen brachte, war ein flehendes "Hör auf!", ein geflüstertes "Nein!".  
  
Doch Heero hörte ihn nicht, wollte ihn nicht hören. In seinen Ohren rauschte sein aufgebrachtes Blut, alles, was er wollte, war sein Verlangen stillen, seinen inneren Druck auf ein erträgliches Maß reduzieren.  
  
Mit einem letzten kräftigen, tiefen Stoß ergoss er sich in Duo, biss gleichzeitig fest in die entblößte Schulterbeuge des Amerikaners.  
  
Dann zog er sich aus ihm zurück, stellte das Wasser an und wusch sich die Spuren ihrer Vereinigung ab.  
  
Duo sackte augenblicklich zusammen, seine Beine gaben einfach nach und er glitt die Wand hinunter, zog die Knie an den Oberkörper und starrte mit aufgerissenen, blicklosen Augen vor sich hin, ohne irgend etwas wahr zu nehmen.  
  
Sein Körper war eine einzige Ansammlung verschieden heftiger Schmerzwellen, er schmerzte an Stellen, von denen er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab!  
  
Das Wasser löste seinen Zopf, ließ seine Haare seinen Körper teilweise verdecken.  
  
Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, wie Heero aus der Dusche stieg, sich ein Handtuch nahm und begann, sich abzutrocknen.  
  
Duo konnte nicht glauben, was da gerade passiert war, sein Geist weigerte sich, das Geschehene als Wahr zu registrieren.  
  
Ein Traum... es musste ein Traum gewesen sein... ein perverser, unglaublicher Traum.... es DURFTE einfach nicht wahr sein!!  
  
Noch immer liefen ihm Tränen über die bleichen Wangen, vermischten sich mit dem Wasser.  
  
Dann spürte Duo, wie das Wasser abgestellt wurde, eine kräftige Hand ihm am Handgelenk packte und auf die Beine zerrte, aus der Dusche hob und in ein weiches Handtuch wickelte. Ein weiteres Handtuch wurde um seine nassen Haare geschlungen, dann wurde er hochgehoben und ins Schlafzimmer getragen.  
  
Duo schloss die Augen vor dem grellen Sonnenlicht, das direkt auf sein Bett schien. Er rollte sich noch enger zusammen, am ganzen Körper zitternd.  
  
Große Hände streichelten sanft und beruhigend über seinen Rücken, strichen ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Duo sah auf, blickte direkt in Heeros kobaltblaue Augen, die ihn emotionslos ansahen.  
  
Er konnte kaum glauben, dass der Junge, der ihm hier beruhigend streichelte gerade eben noch vergewaltig hatte!  
  
Ein hysterisches Kichern brach aus Duo heraus.  
  
Es war konfus, alles drehte sich und nichts war wahr, nichts ist Realität oder Traum, Wunschdenken oder Wirklichkeit.  
  
Sein Kichern ging in heftiges Schluchzen über und Duo fragte sich, woher er nur so viele Tränen nahm.  
  
Heero hatte seid dem er ihm die Unterwäsche ausgezogen hatte nichts mehr gesagt, jetzt krabbelte er zu Duo aufs Bett, nahm den in Tränen aufgelösten Amerikaner in die Arme und zog die Decke über sie beide.  
  
Beruhigend strich er weiter langsam und gleichmäßig über den zitternden Rücken, murmelte irgendwelche sinnlose Phrasen in Duos Ohr, die ihn beruhigen sollten.  
  
Duo bekam von seiner Umwelt kaum etwas mit, selbst mit geöffneten Augen sah er nur Schatten und Schemen, undeutliche Gestalten und hässliche Fratzen.  
  
Gefangen in seinem persönlichen Alptraum suchte er die beruhigende Nähe Heeros warmen Körpers, schmiegte er sich unbewusst an den starken Leib neben sich.  
  
Als Heero eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn leicht kraulte, schloss er die Augen und ohne es bewusst wahr zu nehmen, schlief er ein.  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
Geplagt von unbeschreiblichen Alpträumen schmiss Duo sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Schweiß bedeckte seinen Körper, tränkte Decke, Kissen und Laken.  
  
Mit einem heißeren Aufschrei schoss Duo in die Höhe, starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins Zimmer, dass nur vom Mondlicht spärlich erhellt wurde.  
  
Erst nach und nach kam er aus seinem Traum zurück in die Wirklichkeit, spürte die Kälte, die das offene Fenster einließ.  
  
Zitternd kämpfte er sich aus dem Bett und sank stöhnend in die Knie, als sein Unterleib höllische Schmerzen durch seinen Körper sendete.  
  
Augenblicklich erinnerte er sich.  
  
Seine Hände krallten sich in den Teppich während sein nackter Körper von Krämpfen geschüttelt wurde.  
  
Gedanken und Gefühlsfetzen wirbelten zusammen mit Bruchstücken der Erinnerung durch seinen Kopf, erschufen ein Kaleidoskop aus Schmerz, Hass, Wut, Unverständnis und Unglauben.  
  
Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Heero das getan hatte, sein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte!  
  
Duo kämpfte sich zurück aufs Bett, kroch unter die Decke und schloss gequält die Augen.  
  
Es war ihm egal, ob es im Zimmer noch kälter werden würde, es interessiert ihn nicht mehr.  
  
Vielleicht würde der Schmerz aufhören, wenn sein Körper vor Unterkühlung nur noch prickelte, aber sonst nichts mehr wahr nahm?!  
  
Er war erschöpfter als er dachte und immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu, nur um kurz darauf wieder erschrocken aufgerissen zu werden, als die schwarzen Fänge der Alpträume nach ihm griffen.  
  
Er schluchzte leise, presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen um Heero, der sicher im Bett neben ihm schlief, nicht auf zu wecken.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Er fühlte, wie warme Hände über seine nackten, ausgekühlten Schultern strichen und sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen gesamten Körper zog. Doch dann wandelte sich die zärtliche und sanfte Berührung, Hände wurden zu Klauen, die blutige Striemen auf der hellen Haut hinterließen.  
  
Duo holte mit einem Arm aus, drehte sich dabei auf den Rücken, riss die Augen auf...  
  
...und starrte direkt in Heeros erschrockenes Gesicht.  
  
Doch der Pilot von Wing Gundam hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff, seine Augen wurden kälter, er setzte seine emotionslose Maske wieder auf.  
  
Aber er hielt es nicht lange aus.  
  
Unter Duos vor Panik und Angst geweiteten Augen bröckelte die kalte Maske, wich einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Trauer, Angst, Sorge und schlechtes Gewissen wiederspiegelte.  
  
Heero setzte sich auf Duos Bett, blickte den Amerikaner aber nicht an.  
  
"Duo... ich...", krächzte er rau und fuhr sich hilflos mit einer Hand durch die wirren Haare.  
  
Duo rutschte ein Stück von dem Japaner fort, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und hielt die Bettdecke krampfhaft vor der Brust umklammert.  
  
"Ich wollte das nicht!", brach es schließlich aus Heero heraus. "Ich meine... ich wollte es schon... irgendwie... aber nicht so! Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, wollte nicht, dass du leidest! Aber... als du da so da standst... da hat in mir einfach der Verstand ausgesetzt, da war ich nicht mehr ich selbst! Ich begehrte deinen Körper schon so lange, träumte immer wieder davon, wie es wohl wäre, dich zu nehmen... aber ich wollte immer, dass du es dann auch willst, dass es dir gefällt und du spaß dabei hast! Ich wollte, dass du aus freien Stücken dich mir hingibst! Ich kann dich verstehen, wenn du mich jetzt hasst und nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst aber... ich will, dass du weißt, dass es... dass... Es tut mir leid!"  
  
Den letzten Satz hatte Heero nur noch geflüstert, er hatte Duo die ganze Zeit nicht angeschaut, aber jetzt hob er den Kopf und blickte Duo direkt in die indigofarbenen Augen.  
  
Duo schluckte, noch nie hatte er Heero so emotionsreich erlebt.  
  
Er wusste, dass der Wingpilot alles so meinte, wie er es gesagt hatte. In den kobaltblauen Augen schwammen Tränen, die sich langsam einen Weg über die bleichen Wangen des Japaners bahnten.  
  
Dunkle Augenringe zeugten von einer schlaflosen Nacht, die geröteten Augen erzählten von den Tränen, die wohl schon geflossen waren.  
  
Duo streckte eine Hand nach Heero aus, legte seine zitternden Finger auf die weiche Haut, strich ein paar Tränen beiseite.  
  
Doch dann zog er seine Hand zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
  
"Heero... ich glaube dir", flüsterte er und blickte den anderen fest an. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das jemals verzeihen kann..."  
  
Heero nickte und stand auf.  
  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte er nochmals, ehe er mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf aus dem Zimmer schlich. Auf Duo wirkte er wie ein geprügelter Hund und es versetzte seinem Herzen einen leichten Stich, den sonst so stolzen und gefassten Piloten so gebrochen zu sehen.  
  
Aber dieses Erlebnis hatte die Angst vor dem stoischen Jungen geweckt, nein, vergrößert. Die Angst war schon immer da gewesen, kannte Duo doch Heeros Art nur zu genau und wusste um die urplötzlichen Schläge, die dieser austeilen konnte.  
  
Er hatte den Wingpiloten schon immer gemocht... geliebt... aber ob er das gleiche noch immer empfinden konnte?  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Die nächsten Wochen kam Duo kaum aus dem Zimmer, meistens lag er im Bett und grübelte. Noch immer tat ihm sein Körper bei jeder raschen Bewegung weh, sitzen war die Hölle und der Gang zur Toilette ein tägliches Armageddon.  
  
Doch nach und nach heilten die körperlichen Wunden, nur die seelischen Schmerzen waren eine hartnäckige Präsens.  
  
Vor allem nachts, wenn er sicht schutzsuchend unter seiner Decke eingerollte hatte und Alpträume seinen Körper schüttelten fragte er sich, warum er nicht einfach den letzten Schritt tat, sich eine Pistole an die Schläfe setzte und abdrückte.  
  
Aber immer wieder hielt ihn der Gedanke daran, dass das für die anderen - für Wufei, Trowa, Quatre und sogar Heero - nicht leicht zu verkraften wäre, vor allem der blonde Araber würde sicher sehr darunter leiden.  
  
Das merkte Duo auch so schon, denn wann immer er dem blonden Jungen über den Weg lief, fühlte er dessen besorgte Augen auf sich ruhen.  
  
Die anderen Piloten wussten zwar nicht, was passiert war - worüber Duo mehr als nur erleichtert war - aber sie merkten genau, dass etwas nicht stimmte, zwischen Duo und Heero. Die beiden gingen sich aus dem Weg, wechselten kein Wort, ja nicht einmal einen Blick riskierten sie.  
  
Duo zog sich mehr und mehr zurück, schlaflose Nächte führten dazu, dass er immer mehr wie ein Schatten seiner selbst aussah.  
  
Heero war noch eisiger und sprach mit keinem mehr, keiner traute sich, ihn anzusprechen.  
  
Offiziell teilten sie sich noch immer das Zimmer, aber Duo wusste nicht, ob Heero jemals wieder in dem Bett neben seinem geschlafen hatte. Wenn er sich abends hinlegte, war Heero nicht da und wenn er morgens aufstand, glänzte der andere Pilot ebenfalls durch Abwesenheit. Und wenn Duo - aufgeschreckt durch seine Alpträume - mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, dachte er an alles, nur nicht daran, nachzuschauen, ob der Wingpilot in seinem Bett lag.  
  
Quatre machte sich Sorgen, er versuchte Duo immer wieder zum Lachen zu bringen oder wenigstens ein ehrliches Lächeln zu entlocken, aber mehr als ein klägliches anheben der Mundwinkel brachte der Amerikaner nicht zustande. Ihm war nicht danach, zu lachen und schon gar nicht Witze zu reißen.  
  
Was Duo ebenfalls in seinen Gedanken hin und her wälzte war die Tatsache, dass es ihn schmerzte, dass sich Heero immer weiter von ihm entfernte.  
  
Er sollte ihn hassen, verachten, ihm alles schlechte dieser Welt wünschen, wütend auf ihn sein und ihm niemals verzeihen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht. Er mochte den Wingpiloten immer noch und wann immer er ihn sah - verschlossen, schweigend, einsam - zog sich sein Herz zusammen.  
  
Stundenlang saß er bewegungslos da, dachte darüber nach, wann und wie er mit dem Japaner reden sollte und vor allem, was er ihm dann sagen sollte. Duo wusste nur eines ganz genau: so konnte das einfach nicht weiter gehen!  
  
Heero litt unter dem, was er getan hatte genau so sehr wie Duo und nur dieser konnte bereinigen, was zwischen ihnen passiert war.  
  
Als sie - ausnahmsweise mal alle zusammen - am Tisch in der Küche saßen und in drückendem Schweigen ihr Abendessen zu sich nahmen, hielt Duo es nicht mehr aus.  
  
Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und blickte Heero fest an.  
  
"Ich muss dich sprechen."  
  
Dann drehte er sich herum und ging nach draußen, die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer und wartete auf den Wingpiloten.  
  
Quatre, Trowa und Wufei sahen sich ratlos an als Heero wortlos nach einigen Augenblicken aufstand und Duo langsam folgte.  
  
Heeros Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, pumpte freigesetztes Adrenalin in Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper, in dem jeder Muskel zum zerreißen gespannt war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Duo mit ihm reden wollte.  
  
Er zögerte kurz, ehe er das Zimmer betrat und die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.  
  
Duo saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, lehnte sich an die Wand und klammerte sich an ein Kissen, dass er in einer schützenden Geste vor sich hielt.  
  
Heero setzte sich auf die äußerste Kante seines eigenen Bettes, traute sich nicht, Duo anzusehen.  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide und wieder war es Duo, der die Stille zwischen ihnen brach.  
  
"Heero... ich... So kann das nicht weiter gehen!"  
  
Der angesprochene zuckte unter diesen harsch ausgesprochenen Worten leicht zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Duo, nein, dass sie beide nicht mit der Situation fertig werden würden. Er hatte sich auch ständig Gedanken darüber gemacht. Und er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es für sie beide besser wäre, wenn er verschwinden würde.  
  
Er wollte Duo gerade von seiner Entscheidung erzählen, als dieser von seinem Bett glitt, auf Heero zu kam und sich vor ihm auf den Boden setzte. Von unten her sah der Amerikaner in Heeros Gesicht, las in den klaren, kobaltblauen Augen.  
  
Wie an dem Morgen, nach dem Heero sich an ihm vergangen hatte streckte er seine Hand aus, berührte die kühle Wange des Wingpiloten vorsichtig. Doch dieses mal zog er seine Finger nicht zurück sonder zeichnete leicht Heeros Konturen nach.  
  
Atemlos wartete Heero ab, konnte seinen Blick nicht von den indigofarbenen Augen lösen, die ihn zu fesseln schienen, ihn unbeweglich werden ließen.  
  
"Es tut mir weh, zu sehen, wie du leidest", flüsterte Duo und stich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über Heeros leicht geöffnete Lippen.  
  
Die Augen des Wingpiloten weiteten sich erstaunt, mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas.  
  
Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich der Druck von Duos Fingern erhöhte und der langhaarige Junge den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Nein. Lass mich ausreden", bat er. "Ich... ich dachte, ich müsste dich hassen... Verdammt, ich wollte dich hassen! Aber es ging nicht..."  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er Heeros Hand und legte sie sich auf seine Brust, direkt über dem Herzen.  
  
"Immer, wenn ich versucht habe mir einzureden, wie viele gute Gründe ich hätte, dich zu hassen, dir den Tot zu wünschen und auf dich wütend zu sein, hat mein Herz geschmerzt. Ich hab es ignoriert, tagelang, dachte, es würde schon noch aufhören, aber das tat es nicht! Es tut immer mehr weh! Warum, Heero? Warum hört es nicht auf? Warum kann ich dich nicht hassen, dich verachten?"  
  
Duo liefen Tränen über die Wange, tropften auf Heeros Hand, die noch immer auf seiner Brust lag.  
  
Den Wingpiloten stachen abertausende Pfeile in seinem inneren, er hasste sich selbst viel mehr, als Duo es jemals könnte. Ohne groß nachzudenken ließ er sich zu dem kleinen Häufchen Elend auf den Boden gleiten, schloss ihn in seine Arme.  
  
Beruhigend streichelte er langsam über den Rücken des langhaarigen Jungen, ruhig und gleichmäßig.  
  
Er sagte nichts, wartete einfach darauf, dass Duo sich wieder beruhigte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
Er lehnte sich nach hinten, rutschte ein wenig mit Duo in den Armen herum, bis er eine angenehmere Sitzposition gefunden hatte und wartete einfach.  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Duo wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie so da saßen. Er hatte schon vor längerer Zeit aufgehört zu weinen, aber noch immer hielt Heero ihn in seinen Armen.  
  
In seinen starken, sicheren, beruhigenden Armen.  
  
Duo fühlte sich wohl und dachte an das, was er Heero gesagt hatte. Es war nicht das gewesen, was er ihm ursprünglich hatte sagen wollen, doch als er dem so hilflos und beschämt aussehenden Wingpiloten in die Augen geschaut hatte, da hatte er einfach losgeplappert ohne nachzudenken.  
  
Er wollte Heero gegenüber nicht zu deutlich mit seinen Gefühlen sein, nicht jetzt schon.  
  
Aber er konnte spüren, wie sich die Unsicherheit und Angst vor dem anderen langsam wieder aus ihm zurück zog, dass er wieder damit begann, Heero zu vertrauen.  
  
Er wandt sich ein wenig in Heeros Armen und sofort wurde er losgelassen.  
  
Duo lächelte leicht in sich hinein, irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Heero ihn sicher nie wieder so verletzen würde.  
  
Er hob den Kopf um Heero ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Kobaltblaue Augen blickten ihn unsicher und ein wenig ängstlich an.  
  
"Heero...", flüsterte er und lächelte den anderen nun wirklich an. "Glaubst du, wir können noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen?"  
  
Heero stockte der Atem, ungläubig blinzelte er Duo an.  
  
Doch dieser meinte es ehrlich, dieser Wunsch kam ganz tief aus dem Herzen des Jungen, der sich Shinigami nannte.  
  
Und da lächelte auch Heero. Ganz leicht, kaum wahrnehmbar und sehr zittrig, aber ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
  
Er nickte und Duo meinte Tränen in den kobaltblauen Augen zu sehen, ehe Heero seinen Kopf an Duos Schulterbeuge versteckte.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Vier Wochen später war die Welt der Gundampiloten wieder wie vor jener unheilvollen Nacht. [2]  
  
Duo hatte immer einen guten Spruch auf Lager und alberte mit Quatre herum, ärgerte Wufei und versuchte, Trowa aus der Fassung zu bringen. Nur Heero gegenüber verhielt er sich noch etwas vorsichtiger, doch auch er wurde langsam, aber sich immer öfters von Duo aufgezogen, genervt und umlagert.  
  
Sie redeten nicht mehr über das, was passierte, aber immer, wenn Duo schweißgebadet aus seinen Alpträumen hochschreckte, war Heero an seiner Seite, hielt ihn und beruhigte ihn wieder, hörte sich an, was Duo in seinen Träumen wiederfuhr.  
  
Duo scheute den direkten Körperkontakt zum Wingpiloten nicht, es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und des Geborgen seins, wenn er in Heeros Armen Schutz vor den Dämonen seiner Seele suchte und diesen auch fand.  
  
Es war wieder mitten in der Nacht als Duo aufschreckte, die Bettwäsche klamm von seinem Schweiß und die Hände fest in das Bettlaken gekrallt. Als er sich auf die Seite drehte spürte er ein kühle Hand, die den leichten Schweißfilm von seiner Stirn strich.  
  
"Heero?", murmelte Duo fragend, genau wissend, dass es sich nur um den Japaner handeln konnte und wurde mit einem "Hn." belohnt.  
  
Er richtete sich auf und setzte sich an die Bettkante, neben Heero. Kurz starrte er nachdenklich in die Finsternis, doch dann raffte er all seinen Mut zusammen und lehnte sich an den anderen, suchte seine Wärme.  
  
Schon seid Tagen spukte in ihm der Gedanke, dass er Heero spüren wollte... dass es vielleicht seine Alpträume beenden würde, wenn Heero ihn wieder nehmen würde, dieses Mal mit seiner Zustimmung, sanft und zärtlich und mit mehr Gefühl als beim letzten Mal.  
  
Er schob seine Arme um Heeros Hüfte, klammerte sich an den anderen. Er hob den Kopf suchte Heeros Lippen mit seinen eigenen und legte sie zögerlich darauf, kurz nur, um auf Heeros Reaktion zu achten.  
  
Diese bestand aus angehaltenem Atem und erstarrter Haltung.  
  
Duo festigte seinen Entschluss, er war sich sicher, dass Heero ihm dieses Mal nicht weh tun würde.  
  
Er löste sich kurz leicht von Heero, knipste die kleine Nachtleuchte an, die das Zimmer in sanftes Licht tauchte.  
  
Heero wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, wie er reagieren sollte. Was erwartete Duo von ihm?  
  
Lange sahen sich die beiden Piloten an, dann ergriff Duo erneut die Initiative und küsste den anderen kurz, zärtlich und mit viel Gefühl.  
  
Heero zögerte einen Moment, dann erwiderte er den Kuss vorsichtig, ließ nach ein paar Augenblicken seine Zunge über die geschlossenen Lippen Duos gleiten. Dieser öffnete sie für Heero, erlaubte ihm das warme Innere seines Mundes zu erforschen.  
  
Heero neckte Duos Zunge, forderte sie zu einem kleinen Tanz heraus, lockte sie schließlich hinüber in seinen Mund.  
  
Duo mochte Heeros Geschmack, der sich kaum beschreiben ließ. Ein Mischung aus süß und herb zugleich.  
  
Außer Atem und mit leicht geröteten Wangen trennten sich die beiden wieder. Duo ließ seine leicht geöffneten Lippen über Heeros Gesicht wandern, verteilte hier und da kleine Küsschen. Er arbeitete sich bis zu den Ohrläppchen vor, nahm sie zwischen die Lippen und biss sanft hinein.  
  
Er konnte spüren und hören, wie sich Heeros Atem beschleunigte.  
  
Dann zog er sich von ihm zurück, blickte ihn an und sagte fest: "Heero, ich will, dass du mich nimmst."  
  
Entgeistert sah Heero ihn an.  
  
"Aber Duo", fing er an, wurde aber von dem langhaarigen Amerikaner unterbrochen: "Nein, Heero, ich habe es mir lange genug überlegt! Ich will es! Hier und jetzt!"  
  
Wie um seine Worte zu beweisen drückte er den Wingpiloten nach hinten auf das Bett, küsste ihn fordernd.  
  
Zögerlich ließ Heero seine Hände über Duos Körper wandern, schob sie langsam unter die Pyjama des über ihm liegenden. Er rollte sich mit Duo herum, stützte sich neben dessen Kopf ab und sah ihn an. Lange und zärtlich. Dann senkte er den Kopf, küsste Duo kurz und ließ glitt dann über dessen Hals nach unten, knöpfte das Pyjamaoberteil auf und belohnte jedes freigelegte Stückchen warmer Haut mit einem Kuss.  
  
Duo spürte, wie sein Körper auf Heeros Liebkosungen reagierte, sich ihm entgegenreckte. Und es fühlte sich großartig an, Heeros Lippen am ganzen Körper zu spüren!  
  
Nach und nach entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleidung, bis sie sich nackt aneinander schmiegten.  
  
Langsam und ausgiebig verwöhnte Heero Duo, legte all seine Gefühle in jede noch so kleine Berührung. Das letzte was er wollte, war Duo noch einmal so weh zu tun und er gab sich alle Mühe damit, ihn richtig gut vorzubereiten und ihn vergessen zu lassen, wie es damals war.  
  
Duo zitterte unter ihm vor Verlangen, jede Stelle die Heero berührte brannte und kribbelte, strahlte neue Wellen des Wohlbefindens und der Lust durch seine Nervenbahnen.  
  
Er wollte es, jetzt! Er konnte nicht mehr warten, er wollte Heero jetzt spüren! Er war sich sicher, dass er so weit war!  
  
Duo schlang seine Beine um Heeros Hüfte, zog ihn mit einem leichten Ruck fest an sich und keuchte, als sich ihre Erektionen aneinander pressten.  
  
"Heero!", japste er und rieb sich an dem über ihm liegenden. "Jetzt, ich will es jetzt!"  
  
Heero zögerte, doch dann nickte er zustimmend und löste sich aus Duos Umklammerung. Er stand auf und kramte in seiner Nachttischschublade nach etwas und kam schließlich mit einer kleinen Tube in der Hand zu Duo zurück.  
  
Er drückte Duos Beine leicht auseinander, bestrich einen Finger mit ausreichend Creme und führte diesen an Duos engen Muskelring. Sanft massierte er, ehe er leicht in ihn eindrang.  
  
Duo keuchte leicht, aber nicht aus Schmerz, den hatte er erwartete. Er keuchte deshalb, weil er nicht kam.  
  
Immer tiefer schob Heer seinen Finger, darauf bedacht Duo nicht weh zu tun. Als er ganz in ihm war wartete er einen Augenblick, dann bewegte er den Finger hin und her, beobachtete Duos Reaktionen.  
  
Als er sich sicher war, dass Duo nur Lust empfand, zog er den Finger zurück, bestrich einen zweiten mit Creme und drang erneut in ihn ein.  
  
Heero verbrachte viel Zeit damit, Duo ordentlich zu weiten und auf den eigentlichen Akt vorzubereiten. Immer wieder küsste und liebkoste er den Amerikaner, vor allem, als er seine Lippen leicht um die Spitze von Duos Glied legte, vergaß der unten liegende was Heeros Finger gerade taten und konzentrierte sich nur auf die wundervollen Gefühle, die Heero hervor rief.  
  
Schließlich war Heero der Ansicht, dass Duo genug vorbereitet war und zog seine Finger entgültig aus ihm zurück. Duo gab einen Laut der Enttäuschung von sich, als er die Leere spürte und sah Heero empört an.  
  
Dieser lächelte und küsste ihn, verteilte eine großzügige Portion Gleitcreme auf seiner Erektion und hob Duos Hüften an. Tief in die indigofarbenen Augen blickend drang er vorsichtig in Duo ein, bereit bei jedem noch so kleinen Anzeichen von Angst oder Schmerz inne zu halten.  
  
Duos Augen wurden immer größer, je tiefer Heero glitt, je mehr er ihn ausfüllte.  
  
Es fühlte sich göttlich an!  
  
Als Heero ganz in Duo versunken war beugte er sich herab und küsste den Deathscythepiloten erneut. Dann erst begann er langsam zu stoßen.  
  
Entzückt stöhnte Duo auf, als Heero immer und immer wieder diesen Punkt tief in ihm streifte, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ, der ihn mit Wellen des Wohlbehagens und der Lust überspülte.  
  
Erneut schlang er die Beine um Heeros Hüften, krallte sich fest in seine Schultern, kam ihm bei den Bewegungen entgegen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie glitten in einem stetigen Rhythmus immer höher, bewegten sich mit steigender Geschwindigkeit auf ihren Höhepunkt, auf die Erlösung zu.  
  
Duos Erektion rieb sich an Heeros flachem Unterbauch und hin und wieder verlagerte Heero seinen Körper ein wenig um einen anderen Eindringwinkel zu haben, Duo noch intensiver spüren zu lassen.  
  
Duos Stöhnen war längst zu einer Reihe lustvoller Aufschreie verwischt, die Heero bewiesen, wie sehr sein Geliebter es genoss.  
  
Er wollte den Höhepunkt herauszögern, wollte Duo noch viel höher und weiter treiben, doch schon bald verlor er die Kontrolle, suchte er selbst den schnellsten Weg um sich von dem inneren Druck zu befreien.  
  
Als Duo kam und all seine Muskeln zusammenzog glaubte Heero, noch nie etwas derartig atemberaubendes gespürt zu haben. Er biss in Duos Schulterbeuge und erstickte seinen Aufschrei, als er sich nach ein paar kräftigen Stößen in den willigen Körper unter sich entlud.  
  
Seine Armmuskeln zitterten und konnten sein Gewicht kaum mehr halten, dennoch versuchte Heero noch so lange wie möglich diese Position beizubehalten um Duos entrücktes Gesicht betrachten zu können. Völlige Glückseeligkeit strahlte dieser aus, erfüllte Leidenschaft und unendlich viel Liebe.  
  
Duo legte seine Arme fest um Heero, zog ihn zu einem leichten Kuss nach unten. Dann zog sich Heero aus dem Körper des Amerikaners zurück, legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn an sich. Mit einer Hand fischte er nach der Decke, mit der anderen streichelte er in kleinen Kreisen Duos Rücken.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie beide eingeschlafen.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Heero spürte ein ungewohntes Gewicht halb auf sich, als er langsam aus den tiefen seines Schlafes glitt. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal um klarer zu sehen und blickte dann direkt in zwei indigofarbene Augen, die ihn mit viel Wärme und Liebe anstrahlten.  
  
"Ohayô, Hee-chan", hauchte Duo, ehe er den Japaner leicht küsste.  
  
Dieser lächelte und zerzauste Duos Haare, drückte den Amerikaner an sich und fühlte sich einfach nur glücklich.  
  
~Owari~  
  
[1] Oki, oki, ich geb's zu! Ich hab dieses Spiel nur ausgesucht, weil dass das einzige ist, das ich wenigstens halbwegs beherrsche und welches ich kenne...  
  
[2] Sorry, aber so etwas wollte ich schon immer mal schreiben... ^_____^  
  
Heero: *deathglare* So war das aber nicht abgesprochen!  
  
Lapis: *unschuldig tu* Tut mir leid... ich weiß, die Badezimmerszene sollte nicht in einer Vergewaltigung enden... aber... nun ja, die Story hat sich einfach selbstständig gemacht! Da konnte ich echt nichts dafür! Aber immer hin bist du voll und ganz auf deine Kosten gekommen, oder?!  
  
Heero: Was soll das heißen: 'selbstständig gemacht'??  
  
Lapis: *drucks* Keine Ahnung... ich hab da auf einmal was ganz anderes geschrieben, als ich eigentlich wollte...  
  
[noch] unbekannte Stimme im Hintergrund: *kicher*  
  
Duo: *gekicher ignorier* Nee, Hee-chan, nun guck nicht so! Ist doch alles gut ausgegangen.  
  
Lapis: Genau! *stirnrunzel* *nach hinten guck*  
  
Heero: *Duo anglare* Ich beschwer mich hier wegen dir, nicht wegen mir!  
  
Duo: ?_?  
  
Lapis: @.@  
  
Stimme: *Lachkrampf kriegt*  
  
Heero: *nach hinten stampf*  
  
Duo + Lapis: *hören Kampfgeräusche* *gucken sich besorgt an* ...????  
  
Heero: *bringt ein orangehaariges Persönchen nach vorne*  
  
Lapis: Schuschu???? Was machst du denn hier??  
  
Schuldig: *unschuldig tu* Nüx...  
  
Heero: *glare* Omae o ko-  
  
Lapis: *unterbrech* Ja, ja, wissen wir doch, Hee-chan. Aber Schuldig kannst du nicht töten, der gehört zu ner ganz anderen Serie!  
  
Heero + Duo: Na und??  
  
Schuldig: o.O Wie gemein von euch... wo ich doch dafür gesorgt hab, dass Heero zwei mal darf...  
  
Heero, Duo + Lapis: SCHULDIG!! Du warst das also?!  
  
Schuldig: *schmoll* Ja, ich!  
  
Lapis: Aber warum denn?? *nicht begreifen kann* Wo meine ursprüngliche Badezimmerszene soooo genial war!  
  
Schuldig: Pah, ich will halt auch mal meinen Spaß haben!  
  
Heero: *Waffe entsicher* Und hast Duo gequält... *eiskalt sag*  
  
Duo, Lapis + Schuldig: *schluck*  
  
Duo: *an Heeros Arm häng* Oi, Hee-chan, lass das! Wir müssen jetzt gehen!! *ihn mit nach hinten zerr*  
  
Lapis: Du wolltest also deinen Spaß haben und hast Duo ein bisschen gequält? Und was hat das dir gebracht? *leicht entnervt ist*  
  
Schuldig: ...ich will auch mal!  
  
Lapis: ????  
  
Schuldig: Was '????'?? Ich will auch mal die Hauptrolle sein!! Immer nur Aya und Ken oder die beiden! Das ist Diskriminierung!  
  
Lapis: ....  
  
Schuldig: Jetzt sag mal was!  
  
Lapis: Und mit wem??  
  
Schuldig: Nagi!  
  
Lapis: WAS?? Du willst dich an dem Chibi vergreifen?? Du SHOTACON-HENTAI!!!!! *brüll*  
  
Schuldig: *bettel* BITTE!! Ich werd dann auch ganz lieb und sanft und zärtlich zu ihm sein!  
  
Lapis: NEIN!  
  
Schuldig: *sniff* Das... *sniff* Das ist voll fies von dir!!!  
  
Lapis: .....  
  
Schuldig: Das sag ich Braddy-chan! *droh*  
  
Lapis: .....  
  
Schuldig: Und ich schick Farfie heut nacht zu dir! *noch mehr droh*  
  
Lapis: *seufz* Na gut.... vielleicht.... wenn du anständig bist... und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, es ist drei Uhr morgens und ich brauch auch meinen Schlaf!!  
  
Schuldig: *total happy is* JUHUUUUUUU!!!! *davon hüpf*  
  
Lapis: .... oh Kamisama... auf was hab ich mich da wieder eingelassen????  
  
Sodele... dat war's! Es war echt nicht beabsichtigt, ein Rape draus zu machen, aber ich bin trotzdem ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis! Nur der Titel find ich bescheuert... aber... ich wollte ihn dann nicht mehr ändern... mit wäre sicher auch nix mehr eingefallen....  
  
Und es gilt wie immer: alle möglichen literarischen Ergüsse bezüglich dieser Fanfic gehen an mich!!  
  
Baba, Lapis 


End file.
